Neglect This Way
Neglect This Way is the fifth spoof of Season 2 and the fifth overall of SIMGM's Glee spoofs. This episode is a spoof of Glee episodes Night of Neglect ''and ''Born This Way. Plot The episode begins in glee club, when Mr. Schue says that he has had the best idea to bring up the club's spirits. Tina asks if that means she can sing for more than 50 seconds, but she's shot down immediately by Mr. Schue. He then goes on to announce that the really big idea he had was that they're going to do another boys vs. girls mashup competition, to the disappointment of the girls, who say the guys are always favoured over them in any kind of competition. The girls say that they should do something that represents girl power, to which Mr. Schue replies saying that the coming week, they would be performing Spice Girls, in order to honor equal rights for both sexes. The guys all disagree saying that Spice Girls are lame, apart from Finn who is shown in his bedroom dancing to "Say You'll Be There". In order to show the boys how good the Spice Girls really are, the girls perform 'Wannabe ' for the remaining glee club members and Mr. Schue. In Sue's office, she asks for assistance from Azimio and Karofsky with bringing the glee club down once and for all, to which Azimio asks if that's all she ever does, but is ignored as Sue continues to tell them what the glee club are doing the coming week. She mentions that she thinks it's pathetic for the guys in the glee club to be getting in touch with their feminine sides, in reply Karofsky says that Kurt's hair is pretty, and covers it up with 'pretty stupid looking getting angrier by the second when they're looking at him, and shouting that he is not gay one bit. Rachel is leading a meeting of the girls in glee club, saying that they need to make sure the guys understand that it's okay for them to get in touch with their feminine sides, and they have to do it as fast as they can. She asks for suggestions on how they could go about doing this, to which the girls don't reply, as they don't want to take orders from Rachel. Rachel says that she thought they considered her more of a team player now, since she won MVP, however all the other girls say that they don't even remember that happening and Santana demands that Rachel goes and gets them some food. Rachel agrees but tells them that she wants them to know they've really hurt her feelings. Quinn, seemingly feeling really bad about hurting Rachel's feelings, stands up and tells her to wait. As music starts playing however, it turns out that she wasn't actually feeling bad, but wanted fries rather than fried chicken. Rachel then cusses out the girls before she leaves. Azimio and Karofsky are talking in the hallway about how bad the Spice Girls are, close enough for Finn to overhear them. Finn says to himself that they do not suck, and they are not stupid, then he corrects them on the date of when the movie came out, and says that the movie is a classic. When he is heard by Karofsky, who asks him what he said, he quickly denies it and exits. In glee club rehersal for their Spice Girls number, Finn hits Rachel in the face twice. Mr. Schue tells her just to shake it off and continue with rehersal. However, she keeps getting hit in the face, several more times, until she is eventually knocked out on the floor. No one seems to care and Mr. Schue tells Finn to help him move her off the stage so they can keep rehearsing. Kurt and Karofsky are talking in the principal's office. Kurt tells him that he was informed by Santana about Karofsky's change of heart and involvement in the Bullywhips. He says he thinks it's an honorable thing to do, but also very sudden and doesn't understand what Karofsky's trying to do. Before Kurt can say another word, Karofsky tells Kurt that he loves him, rendering Kurt speechless with shock. Will and Emma are sitting in the staff room and Will tells her about the Glee club doing the Spice Girls. Emma asks Will if he actually teaches his kids anything at all to which he replies that he has an excellent teaching method, but Emma isn't convinced since all he ever seems to do is write one or two word on the board, underline it, and then call it a day. She asks if he doesn't see anything wrong with it, but is met with silence and drops it. Emma then goes on to tell him that Carl left her, and shouts at Will for smiling while she's in great pain. He offers to feed her some grapes, but she storms out of the room. Back in glee club, Rachel informs the club that her doctor told her she has a deviated septum, and will need surgery to correct it. She has also decided to have her nose partially reconstructed to look more like Quinn's and all she needs is for Quinn to come with her to an appointment so they can take pictures of her. However, Quinn refuses to come, causing Rachel to silently storm out of the room as eerie music starts to play, freaking out the other glee club members. In the courtyard, the glee club members are gathered to celebrate Kurt's return to McKinley as well as the Warblers, who have come to say goodbye to Kurt. Blaine says that he wants to properly say goodbye to Kurt, Warbler style, as he is really going to miss him at Dalton, leading into a performance. However, it's quickly stopped by someone who was eating their lunch outside and didn't want to be disturbed. At the office of Rachel's doctor, Quinn is sitting in the waiting room at one side of a couch with Rachel is sitting at the other. Rachel tells Quinn that she is very glad Quinn changed her mind and decided to come with her to her doctor's appointment, thanking her. Quinn replies that she didn't change her mind and decide anything. It turns out Rachel goaded Quinn into coming with her by threatening to "go Sweeney Todd on her ass," leaving Quinn with no choice. Back at McKinley, Santana and Karofsky are standing in the hallway in their Bullywhips uniforms, ready to patrol the hallways and stop bullying. Santana spots a guy at the other end of the hallway trying to get money off of Brittany, with no success so far. Santana tells the guy to back off or she'll tell Principal Figgins to expel him for sexual harassment, after insulting him several times about the size of his ears and his intelligence. The guy clears off and Brittany thanks Santana, saying that she's going to break up with Artie and they should totally make out, which Santana agrees to. However, it turns out that the whole scene had been in Santana's head while she was talking to Karofsky. Quinn is talking to a girl, telling her that she should vote for her for prom queen, but the girl says she's going to vote for Lauren Zizes instead, confusing Quinn, and making her angry. She tells Lauren that they need to have a talk and Lauren states that it's very funny because actually she needed to talk to Quinn about something as well. Meeting in an empty classroom, Lauren says that she knew Quinn would attack her for wanting to be Prom Queen, so she found out Quinn's story, including her full name, Zoomba Funteaso Mario Lita Rogers. Quinn tells Lauren her life story, about how she was born in an African tribe, and fled to Germany at the age of twelve where she went deep-sea diving with scientists from Guam to find the polka-dotted and striped fish. When she was fourteen, she successfully bred a lamb, zebra and a duck together but it died because she forgot to give it water, so she fled to Ohio in embarrassment and changed her name. However, Lauren said none of that was in her records, just her full name, and Lauren was only going to make fun of how it was impossible for her to be a brunette when both her parents are blonde. The glee club are ready to perform and the guys are all wearing shirts saying 'Real Men Wear Pink' but Finn gets cold feet and says he doesn't want to perform. All the other guys follow suit, saying how everyone has been saying mean things to them about performing the Spice Girls. Rachel comes in and tells the club how she's been struggling with self-acceptance, saying that doing girls songs doesn't make you any less of a man but makes you more of a man for not caring what others think. Despite the pep-talk, everyone still doesn't want to go out there. However, when Finn repeats exactly what Rachel said, everyone's all for it and are ready to go perform. Before they can go, Tina stops them by asking where Mercedes is. Rachel is waiting outside Mercedes' car in a storm, confused as to where all the rain suddenly came from and scared because she thinks there might be lightning. Mercedes doesn't say anything, causing Rachel to get struck by lightning before she enters the car. Rachel thanks Mercedes for opening the door, which she replies that the car had been unlocked the entire time. Mercedes says that she's out here in the storm because the only storyline she ever gets is tater tots, Rachel says thats not true and asks what this moment was, but Mercedes just says it's a sad attempt at giving her a storyline. Rachel says that they know better than that and asks if this was because Mercedes wants the lead in the song. Mercedes says that she deserves it and doesn't want Rachel to have it, but Rachel says she can only have it if she fights her for it. After a short stand off, Mercedes slaps Rachel and they return to the choir room. The glee club are still worried about being booed, despite the fact that Karofsky has changed because they know Sue will have people out there to destroy them. Mr. Schue says to quell the crowd with salt water taffy to keep the audience from booing, and the glee club has a minor panic about what they'll do if they run out. Rachel says that it doesn't matter because all they need is each other, but is ignored. Mercedes repeats her and everyone agrees, so they all head out to the stage to perform 'Spice Up Your Life'. The episode ends with Mercedes and a choir singing about tater tots. Episode Quotes Cast Guest Stars * Harry Sim Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Ashley Sim as Lauren Zizes * Max Adsim as Dave Karofsky * James Sim III as Azimio Adams * Unknown Sim as Singing-Hating Girl Absent Cast Members * Jessalyn Gilsim as Terri Schuester Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will, Mike and Dave * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Lauren, Emma and Azimio * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck * Will Moring as Sam * Tamara Fritz as Singing-Hating Girl Songs *'Say You'll Be There' by The Spice Girls. Sung by Finn Hudson. *'Wannabe' by The Spice Girls. Sung by the New Directions Girls. *'Spice Up Your Life' by The Spice Girls. Sung by the New Directions. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of Scott Carter and Will Moring as Puck and Sam respectively; previously both characters were voiced by The Boss. * During the performance of Spice Up Your Life, Artie's legs can be seen moving. This is just because of the Sims, and how The Boss cannot fully stop the Sim!Artie's legs from moving because he is just basically sitting down. * Also during the Spice Up Your Life performance, everyone is wearing pink, however only the boys seem to have writing on their shirts, with them reading "Real men wear pink." * From this episode onwards, the lockers appear differently in the hallway. This is because it is a wallpaper and not furniture. * This is the first episode to combine the names of Glee episodes in the title. * When re-released/re-uploaded the name was changed from 'Glee Season 2 Spoof Episode 5' to Neglect This Way, the official episode name. Photos NeglectThisWay66.jpg NeglectThisWay65.jpg NeglectThisWay64.jpg NeglectThisWay63.jpg NeglectThisWay62.jpg NeglectThisWay61.jpg NeglectThisWay60.jpg NeglectThisWay59.jpg NeglectThisWay58.jpg NeglectThisWay57.jpg NeglectThisWay56.jpg NeglectThisWay55.jpg NeglectThisWay54.jpg NeglectThisWay53.jpg NeglectThisWay52.jpg NeglectThisWay51.jpg NeglectThisWay50.jpg NeglectThisWay49.jpg NeglectThisWay48.jpg NeglectThisWay47.jpg NeglectThisWay46.jpg NeglectThisWay45.jpg NeglectThisWay44.jpg NeglectThisWay43.jpg NeglectThisWay42.jpg NeglectThisWay41.jpg NeglectThisWay40.jpg NeglectThisWay39.jpg NeglectThisWay38.jpg NeglectThisWay37.jpg NeglectThisWay36.jpg NeglectThisWay35.jpg NeglectThisWay34.jpg NeglectThisWay33.jpg NeglectThisWay32.jpg NeglectThisWay31.jpg NeglectThisWay30.jpg NeglectThisWay29.jpg NeglectThisWay28.jpg NeglectThisWay27.jpg NeglectThisWay25.jpg NeglectThisWay24.jpg NeglectThisWay23.jpg NeglectThisWay22.jpg NeglectThisWay21.jpg NeglectThisWay20.jpg NeglectThisWay19.jpg NeglectThisWay18.jpg NeglectThisWay17.jpg NeglectThisWay16.jpg NeglectThisWay15.jpg NeglectThisWay14.jpg NeglectThisWay13.jpg NeglectThisWay12.jpg NeglectThisWay11.jpg NeglectThisWay10.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Videos